


Sweetness and Lightning

by ShootingStar13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Multi, also how do I summary, but not really, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: During a nice and quiet morning, Thor thinks about how amazing his boyfriend Bruce is and then decides to help him make breakfast for the Avengers. However, there is an incident that leads to some fluffy interactions between the two of them.





	Sweetness and Lightning

Thor was sitting on the smooth surface of the kitchen island on a cold winter’s morning in the Avengers’ Compound. Though he was only wearing his pajama bottoms, printed in blue and grey plaid, he was warm enough. His whole upper body was unclothed, but it wasn’t like he minded. The blue sweater he owned and had been wearing last night was currently being worn by someone else.

The shorter man in front of him, humming along to the music drifting from the speaker of his phone, was the sweater thief. Bruce was wearing Thor’s sweater and had been since they went to bed last night. But again, Thor didn’t mind one bit. It was cute, seeing Bruce being engulfed by his clothing, his frame far too small for a sweater of that size.

According to the clothing sizes on Midgard, Thor wore a 2XL to accommodate for the size of his muscles and height. But Bruce didn’t have the same muscle size or height as him. Bruce wore a regular large and so Thor’s sweater looked huge on Bruce, two sizes too big for him to be exact.

But still, Bruce looked utterly adorable in Thor’s oversized sweater. The sleeves were far too long at the ends, covering his hands so that periodically, Bruce would have to push them up and fold them over to shorten the length. The sweater also hung off his shoulders sometimes, since the collar was a u-shape and hung low even on Thor.

Thor held a cup of coffee in his hands, the heat from the drink radiated from the black ceramic of the cup and onto the skin on the palm of his hands. As he took a sip of the caffeinated drink, which was more holiday flavored creamer than actual coffee, the steam from the drink rose and hit his face in a gentle and comforting way.

The chocolate-peppermint flavored coffee slid down his throat with ease and Thor smiled, enjoying the taste of the drink immensely. He set the coffee mug down next to him and his gaze fell upon Bruce who was busy cooking breakfast for the team.

Thor watched as Bruce hiked up the long sleeves of the sweater to his elbows, folding them with the precision and care that only he could perform. Bruce then got all the pots and pans out that he needed to make breakfast, and set them on the counter that was not otherwise occupied by Thor.

Thor watched as Bruce got out all the ingredients next, carefully carrying the items in his hands and then placing them intricately onto the counter top. Bruce went to get the utensils he needed next. He was silent and careful as he moved. Graceful in a way that only Bruce knew how to be. His feet made no sound as he walked along the tile and his body swayed with a slow growing confidence that was long hindered by a life-long battle with his inner demons.

Thor knew he was staring at Bruce and couldn’t seem to find a reason to look away. Bruce was captivating in every little thing that he did. No matter what it was; whether he was cooking breakfast for the team, going over equations with Tony, discussing literature with Sam, listening to music with Natasha, caring for Clint whenever he injured himself on a mission, discussing philosophies with Vision, teaching Wanda American customs and history, indulging Steve in being one of his many art muses, or doing yoga with Bucky, Bruce was just fascinating. Thor couldn’t help but fall deeper in love for the man as their days together continued.

“Honey.” Bruce’s calm baritone voice rang through the kitchen, interrupting Thor’s thoughts.

“Yes, my love?” Thor questioned.

“Did you want to help?” Bruce asked him, and Thor quickly nodded, eager to please Bruce. “Alright, how about you start cutting the vegetables.” Bruce offered, and Thor slid down from the counter-top and stood himself beside Bruce, in front of the cutting board, the cutting knife, and the arrange of vegetables Bruce would use in his “breakfast casserole.”

Thor wasn’t much of a cook. He could reheat leftovers in the microwave, put something in the toaster, and assemble a simple sandwich, but other than that, he was practically useless in the kitchen. It didn’t really help that he grew up with his own chefs cooking for him and his family in the palace. Nothing ever called for Thor to cook for himself. But he’d help where he could. Even if that meant just cutting up tomatoes, bell peppers, and onions.

Onions, Thor figured, were the devil’s food (no not the cake) but actually the devil’s food because even though it tasted good mixed in other foods, it was horrid alone and made you cry when you cut them. Thor was stuck sniffling the entire time he cut the white demon vegetables, eyes watering to the point where he couldn’t even see his hands on the cutting board.

It was probably not the smartest idea to continue cutting with his eyes out of focus, but he did so anyway. And with that decision came the consequence. As he went to push the blade of the knife down on the onion he was slicing, there was a miscalculation as to where and how far to push. Thor ended up pushing the blade of the knife through the skin of his forefinger.

Thor was quick to reel back the knife but not without cutting himself. He cursed under his breath and staggered backwards, hissing from the sting of pain that the knife left behind. He held his finger up to his mouth to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding. It was a long cut running along the entire length of his finger. It was also not incredibly deep, but the blood still was present and flowing. It tasted bitter and warm, nothing satisfying about that.

Thor noticed Bruce was quick to his side, asking him in a gentle voice if he was okay.

“It’s just a small cut.” Thor said. Though with his bleeding finger in his mouth it sounded more like ‘is jess ah shmol culth.’

“It’s not sanitary to put a bleeding appendage in your mouth.” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Come here.” He said and led Thor over to the sink.

Bruce took Thor’s hand away from his mouth and turned on the water, the handle was turned to the warm water setting and Bruce gently pulled Thor’s hand under the water. Thor felt this was entirely unnecessary, given he had worse injuries in the past.

“It’s just a cut darling.” Thor stated. “You don’t need to go through the trouble.”

“Just hush and let me take care of you.” Bruce said with an amused smile. “I know you probably think it’s just a small cut, but I’d feel better if I didn’t let you do everything in the book to get an infection, even if it’s probably not even possible for that to happen.” Bruce stated, and Thor sighed, the corner of his mouth curling in a happy grin.

He’d let Bruce indulge himself in helping Thor and Thor didn’t mind being the center of Bruce’s attention at all. He rather enjoyed the dotting his boyfriend did when the situation called for it.

Once the water stopped running red with the blood from Thor’s measly cut, Bruce carefully pulled Thor’s hand away from the water, turned it off, and then led Thor over to the cabinet at the end of the kitchen, closest to the hallway leading into the other rooms.

Bruce opened the cabinet, brought out two packages and set them out on the counter underneath. Thor noticed there was still small traces of blood seeping through the cut on his finger and subconsciously lifted his finger to place it in his mouth. Bruce gave him a hard look and pulled on Thor’s wrist to keep him from putting the digit in his mouth.

“I’m going to put a bit of Neosporin on this and then a Band-Aid.” Bruce told him. “And then we’ll go back to cooking before the others wake up.” He explained, and Thor nodded.

“I do hope I’ll still be able to assist you in cooking.” Thor said as Bruce had Thor extend his finger.

“You should.” He steadied Thor’s hand and shook the bottle of medicine in his hand. “You just gotta be careful okay, also this may sting a bit.” He stated, and the medicine went on the cut. Thor whined at the stinging sensation and Bruce gave him a sympathetic glance.

“Even for such a minor injury, why must the medicine sting?” Thor asked with a groan.

“It means it’s working.” Bruce told him. He opened the box of Band-Aids next and pulled out the paper protected bandage. “Tony’s the real funny guy here.” Bruce said under his breath and unwrapped the bandage. “They’re all Avengers themed.” He stated, and Thor couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I do hope it’s a Hulk print bandage.” Thor grinned and Bruce laughed. To Thor’s delight, it was a Hulk print Band-Aid. It was a light shade of green in the background and in the foreground, were four Hulks in various poses. Two of the Hulk’s were cut off, one its lower half, and the other its upper half. Either way, Thor was happy.

Bruce carefully wrapped the bandage around the first section of Thor’s cut. One wouldn’t just cover it. So, Bruce used two more to completely cover the cut, wrapping the bandages around Thor’s finger. Bruce smiled at his handiwork and began throwing away the paper from the Band-Aids and put the Neosporin and Band-Aid package away in the cabinet.

Thor pouted his lips slightly as Bruce turned to resume cooking after helping clean and bandage Thor’s cut.

“I think you forgot something.” Thor stated, and Bruce turned towards him, eyebrows raised in confusion. “It seems you’ve forgotten the Midgardian custom of kissing the injury to enable the body’s natural healing capabilities.” Thor said, smile tugging at his lips. Bruce laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes in amusement as well and then walked closer into Thor’s personal space.

Bruce lifted Thor’s injured hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the Hulk-printed Band-Aids covering his finger.

“Better?” Bruce asked him, still holding Thor’s injured hand in his.

“Much, thank you love.” Thor replied. “But…I do think I require another kiss, just to be sure.” Thor stated.

“Oh, of course.” Bruce chuckled and lifted Thor’s hand to kiss it again. Instead, Thor stopped him.

“I wish for this kiss to be here.” Thor said, putting his finger to his lips.

“Well, I can’t say no to my patient.” Bruce chuckled and stretched up on his feet to reach Thor’s lips. Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulder and pulled him into the kiss. It was sweet, as always. No urgency, no rush, just happy and feather light kisses that still made Thor melt and Bruce’s hair stick up because of the quite literal electricity coursing between them.

Thor pulled away from the kiss first, sensing that he and Bruce were no longer alone in the kitchen.

“Hope we’re not interrupting.” Tony said with a sly smile and sitting himself at stools at the kitchen island. “Seems like you got distracted Brucie.” He added, giggling.

“Don’t be rude, Doll.” Bucky said as he sat beside Tony. “Bruce couldn’t help it even if he tried, kissing a God is something everyone wants to do.” He teased as well.

“Thor injured himself trying to make you breakfast Tones.” Bruce said as he pulled away from Thor’s space and went back to the counter to finish cooking.

“Aww, poor thing.” Tony teased. Thor just laughed at his own expense and returned to his cutting station, this time more careful to not injure himself.

Early morning conversation flowed easily between the four of them. Thor assisted Bruce with breakfast and as the morning drew on, the others started to make their appearances into the kitchen.

Natasha and Clint were first both of them rushing to get their cups of coffee to start their day. They were followed then by Wanda and Vision, both walked in with a spring in their step and an eager attitude to start their day together. Finally, Sam and Steve showed up, both still in their running clothes, smelling of sweat and their breathing heavy having just run a mile around the compound together.

Everyone was present to eat the amazing breakfast Bruce and Thor had prepare. It was these quiet, happy mornings that Thor loved to enjoy with his beloved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I steal the title from an anime? Yes...yes I did.  
> Also I hope you enjoyed my second thorbruce fic here on ao3! I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
